Many homes have a shelving system installed within closets for providing efficient storage and ease of access for clothing and other personal goods. However, conventional shelving systems suffer from a variety of disadvantages including relatively difficult installation and limitations on the weight bearing capacity of those shelving systems. Furthermore, conventional shelving systems may also suffer from being too complex in design and having an undesirable number of parts or an inability to be adapted for closets and homes of varying sizes. In addition, conventional shelving systems may be expensive to manufacture or may be aesthetically unpleasing to the consumer. Various shelving systems have been designed to address one or more of these disadvantages, however, none of these designs have addressed all of these disadvantages.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shelving system that addresses the aforementioned disadvantages associated with the prior art.